Subtle Chaos
by Aqua-Diva
Summary: Harry is in his sixth year; things do NOT look good; Voldermort is getting stronger, students from all over are transfering to Hogwarts...more and more disappearences...my first fic plz (r&r)!
1. The Hogwarts Express

HI! This is my first fic! Pleeeeease review!!!! Even if you don't like it, still review! Review! Have I made that point clear? Yeah? Cool! So.....Here it is!  
  
~~~~~~SUBTLE CHAOS~~~~~~  
  
"Ron," called Harry Potter as he moved from carriage to carriage, "Ron, Ron Weasly.."  
  
Harry surveyed the crowd of students before him, most were Huffapuffs but he spotted Luna Lovegood chatting to Michel Corner ...  
  
But he wasn't looking for them....He was looking for Ron.  
  
Harry felt annoyed, He hadn't seen Ron all year, sure there had been a few letters, here and there.But it wasn't the same as seeing each other. Ron wasn't in the carriage that he and Harry usually met in so Harry had been forced to go around whole damn train looking for him.  
  
"Excuse me,"  
  
Harry looked down to see a short girl with a loud voice in front of him "Move!" she instructed. Listlessly Harry moved. What was he doing again? Oh, right he was looking for Ron. With one last look at the crowd behind him, Harry moved into the next carriage.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry leaned against a wall, he was tired. He had just spent half an hour trudging from carriage to carriage with absolutely no luck. Harry sighed maybe if he just- Wait! What was that? Was that a glint of red hair over there? Harry quickly moved to get a better look. It was! Harry could have recognized that Weasley back anywhere. It was Ron, god had he grown but there he was sitting next to his sister, chatting to his twin and- Hang on a minute, Ron didn't have a twin...so that must mean..  
  
"Fred? George!"  
  
"Harry! Good to see ya!" Fred slapped Harry on the back.  
  
"Yeah how are you mate? Sit down.' George joined in.  
  
"Hi Harry." smiled Ginny.  
  
Harry wasn't expecting this, them acting as if..as if nothing had happened last year. "Err.What you are doing here?" he asked timidly.  
  
Both of the twin's faces instantly darkened.  
  
"We don't want to talk about it." growled Fred.  
  
"Well I do!" snarled George. "If it wasn't for that stupid, ridiculous, twisted-"  
  
"Stop bad-mouthing mum!" Ginny Weasley interrupted. "Personally I thought she was right, making you come back-"  
  
"Nobody asked you!" snapped George.  
  
Ginny looked at Harry. "Harry," she said. "What do you think wasn't it smart that mum-"  
  
"Go away, Ginny!" said Fred "Go play with those weird friends of yours!"  
  
"I'm in fifth-"  
  
"GET LOST!"  
  
"Fine."  
  
Harry watched Ginny sulk further down the carriage. "Is Ron-"  
  
"Where was I?" asked George "Oh yeah, that damn mother of ours made us come back."  
  
"Gave us sh*t about how we need to get a good education-" added Fred  
  
"And by wizarding law she can still make us go to school" finished George.  
  
"Oh I see" muttered Harry "Have you seen-"  
  
"But, you see, Harry; two can play at that game. George and I vowed that we would purposely fail our newts if mum made us come back."  
  
"And then she vowed that she would destroy our business if we did so..."  
  
"So after show of screaming we reached an agreement." said Fred "We come back and study this year and mum makes no more squeak s about our careers"  
  
"That's great, Fred," said Harry. "Do you know where-"  
  
"What she doesn't know is Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes is still running!" grinned George  
  
."Where's Ron?" said Harry.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ron, as it happened, was a carriage down from the weasely twins. In deep conversation with two boys that Harry had never seen before. "Ron!" he called.  
  
Ron tore himself away from his conversation.  
  
"Harry! Mate, come here!" Ron waved his arm.  
  
Harry trotted over, expecting some sort of an apology or explanation to Ron wasn't in their usual carriage.  
  
"Harry , I'd like you meet some friends of mine, "said Ron, " This here is Edwardo," a thin dark-haired boy stood up and shook Harry's hand, Harry thought nothing of it but, Edwardo really clasped his hand for a second to long.  
  
"And this here is Richard." A younger looking kid with brown curls grinned up at Harry in acknowledgement.  
  
"Edwardo's from Beauxbaton and Ritchie's from Durmstrang"  
  
"Viktor's school." said Harry instantly.  
  
Ron's face soured, slightly. "Yeah, even knew the basted himself, apparently."  
  
"Harry suppressed a smile, Ron had once idolized Viktor Krum, the famous Bulgarian quidditch player, but ever since meeting him and realizing that he was dating Hermione, Ron's taste for Viktor had shrunk.  
  
"His vas not very nice" said Richard  
  
"Say, Harry you haven't seen Hermione anywhere, have you?"  
  
Harry frowned "Hermione sent me an owl; it said that she wouldn't be catching the Hogwarts Express this year."  
  
"Oh." said Ron flatly. "Why didn't she send me anything?"  
  
Harry couldn't answer.  
  
"Probably to busy with Vicky." Ron spat. "Hmmm.Krum iz a good quee-dee-eech player, no?" Said Edwardo, doing his best to change the subject.  
  
"No, no," "Lynch is much better" sulked Ron..  
  
The rest of the train trip was spent making polite quidditch conversation with Edwardo and Richard.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
WELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL?  
  
What did you think? Did you like it? Do you want me to continue? TELL ME i.e. review REVIEW TIME!  
  
): ^ F  
  
Luv, Aqua_Diva!!!! P.S do like my little 'Fanged Devil' smiley?!! 


	2. The Sorting

HI READERS  
  
A big thank you to:  
  
Tigeress---thanx  
  
And to:  
  
Angeltear3---thanx, sure I will!  
  
To The Rest Of My Readers  
  
REVIEW! REVIEW ! REVIEW!  
  
~~~~~~~The Sorting~~~~~~  
  
".Quiet, First years, be quiet. I said quiet! QUIET!" screamed McGonagall. There seemed to be some sort of trouble in the middle of the first years' group, but Harry couldn't see what the commotion was about.  
  
"Mister Giles, Mister Gorov, Miss Mulberry, Mister Banks, Mister Kelvay, Miss Petine and Miss Sharpele will you please follow me." called professor McGonagall  
  
As students piled into the Great Hall, Harry noticed that not only Were the usual first years looking nervous and squechy, but a lot of the older students also looked out of place .Even some of the teachers looked uncomfortable.  
  
Harry also noticed that there was a new teacher sitting at the seat where professor Quirrell, Lockhart, Lupin, Umbridge and the imposter who pretended to be Alastor Moody, once sat.  
  
This new teacher was rather plump, had wispy blonde-gray hair and a square face complete incredibly thin lips that formed into grim line.  
  
"Harry, hurry up and take a seat!" pushed Ron from behind.  
  
Once everybody was seated. Professor McGonagall stood up.  
  
"Good evening students," she said. "As you may have noticed we have a few older students to be sorted today, I am sure you will make them feel very welcome, students, please find your place in the line."  
  
The sorting Hat began to sing:  
  
Now without, further disruption I'll begin my interruption, Of the first, first years' feast! It was of great tradition, or at the very least, Expectance that the first years, must be sorted, Before they star to eat! There are four houses that rule this school..  
  
First there's Slytherin, you see, A fine house built on Nobility To enter this green allure, Your bloodlines must silver pure, Next comes Ravenclaw, The house for the smartest, in Hogwarts, If you have the 'sorts, a thirst for knowledge and an eagle sharp mind, You'll be a true Ravenclaw find. Then comes Gryffindor, The bravest of bold, Cunning, like Slytherin, Yet, with more sense of trust, If you can fight until the end, You're a Gryffindor must. Last, but never least, And whose charm will never cease, Comes the warming Hufflepuff core, If you're polite, good-hearted and 'right Then you're most welcome in Hufflepuffs' paws. I make sure you are properly dived, In each noble house you will be guided, Through life And other form of strife, Yes, that will be decided, You put me on your head. I'll look inside your little mind, And read what's to be red.  
  
The Sorting Hat became still again.  
  
Ron grinned, "Toned down a bit, hasn't it?"  
  
"Must of used all of its efforts on last year's song."? Harry replied.  
  
The sorting began.  
  
"Alsbiri, El," called professor McGonagall. A tiny terrified looking girl stumbled towards the Sorting Hat.  
  
"They seem to be getting shorter every year." Grunted Ron.  
  
"No, Stupid, it's just your eyesight getting worse." said Dean Thomas.  
  
Ron glared; it looked like he hadn't quite forgiven Dean for dating his sister.  
  
Harry grinned and turned to the sorting.  
  
".Dibble, Gemma"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF" roared the Hat.  
  
"Delacour, Gabrielle"  
  
"Harr. Harry! Look!" Ron pointed to a pretty first year girl who was walking towards the Sorting Hat.  
  
'It's.its Fleur's sister." gaped Harry  
  
"Can't be," interrupted George, "She's from Beauxbaton."  
  
But it was. Despite what anyone said Harry could clearly remember the girl that he had pulled out of the lake two years ago. the obvious resemblance to Fleur was nearly overwhelming.  
  
"RAVENCLAW!" screamed the Hat.  
  
Applause broke out as Gabrielle floated to the Ravenclaw table. Harry noticed that Ron was staring at the girl somewhat wistfully. "She's a first year, Ron." Said Harry.  
  
"I know," mumbled Ron, not breaking his stare.  
  
"She's eleven." Harry repointed.  
  
Ron shook his head, "Damn those Delacour sisters."  
  
"Don't worry about it, Ron," said Fred cheerfully, "Even if they were our age, they still wouldn't go out with you!"  
  
Ron glared.  
  
Suddenly Edwardo and Richard swooped down on them.  
  
"Oh, hi," mumbled Ron, "I saved yous some seats."  
  
Richard grinned, "As of now we're both in Gryffindor."  
  
"That's great, what year are you two in anyway?" asked Harry  
  
"Sixth." said Edwardo (A/N pronounced Edwaaaaaardo). "Fifth." said Richard.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Well, did you like that? Well did you hate that? WELL DON"T JUST SIT THERE! COME ON REVIEW!!!  
  
): ^F  
  
Aqua-Diva !!!  
  
ok, I know my Sorting Hat song wasn't exactly tuneful. I couldn't ever match J.K Rowling. So don't kill me.  
Top of Form | | |  
  
Bottom of Form  
Bottom of Form 


	3. Dumbledore's Speech

Yo-yo everybody,  
  
Firstly I'm really sorry about my spelling; I'll try to pay more attention in the future. I would also like to point out that while I am adding my own characters, they will not play any 'major roles' in my story.  
  
Thanx 2:  
  
Saquioa- thank you for the compliments and if you find spelling or grammar mistakes feel free to point them out. (That goes for everyone who wants to.)  
  
Qwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnm (me)- So you don't like my story? That's o.k. . Everyone has his or her own opinions, but please remember that I 'm only at the start of my story and I'll introduce the 'point' soon enough. And about my poem: what do you mean it's pointless? I felt like writing a story that showed what Voldemort might have been thinking that night, so I did, what's there to 'point'? As for your other suggestion, I might take you up on that.  
  
Aneltear3- thank you, but what did you find disturbing? Was that "Ron stared somewhat wistfully." (Do remember she's part Veela.) and yeah it would be a bit disturbing if I made them go out, or something like that, but I'm not planning to do that.  
  
Elen Of The Ways- thanx for reviewing and pointing out the mistakes. Cheese Rulz  
  
Sallymander- thanx  
  
To All Off My Readers That Didn't Review:  
  
REVIEW!  
  
o.k about the part titled Dumbledore Speech I really should have put that in the last chapter, but I didn't and I'm sorry. Just pretend your on the other chappie.  
  
Cool? Cool.  
  
O.k. on with the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~Dumbledore's speech'~~~~~~~~~  
  
. "Oh, hi," mumbled Ron, "I saved you some seats."  
  
"What year are you two in anyway?" asked Harry  
  
"Sixth." said Edwardo (A/N pronounced Edwaaaaaardo).  
  
"Fifth." said Richard.  
  
"Really? I th-"  
  
"Shh, Harry, Dumbledore's speaking." interrupted Ginny.  
  
Harry looked up; sure enough Dumbledore was standing there, looking around the Great Hall patiently. When all of the noise finally died down he began to speak.  
  
"Good evening, students," said he said. "Now that you have all chewed and swallowed your delightful feast I will now present my speech. All students should be reminded that the Forbidden forest is out bounds, especially this year." he added with a rushed note in his voice. "As usual Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that dungbombs, and a range of other things are strictly forbidden at Hogwarts, please check the list outside his door if you have any concerns." Many students smirked at this comment since Filch, the caretaker has been well known for banning anything that has remote fun to it.  
  
"I would now like to introduce our newest member of the Howarts staff, Professor Nolsse."  
  
The plump, square-faced teacher didn't so much as crack a smile; instead she nodded her beady eyes fixed on professor Dumbledore.  
  
" Professor Nolsse has transferred teacher from Isshcasin,"  
  
Harry gave Ron a quizzical look, but Ron just shrugged, he had never heard of the school either.  
  
Dumbledore continued his speech "I would also like to point out, that Professor Nolsse is not the only new member of Hogwarts this year, we have," his eyes seem to pass over the entire school, "Seven new older students this year: Edwardo Giles, Renata Petine and Ann Sharpele of Beauxbaton have been placed in Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff."  
  
"Richard Gorov and Kyle Banks of Durmstrang have been sorted into Gryffindor and Slytherin and Kara Mulberry of Isshcasin has also been sorted into Gryffindor"  
  
"The transference of students from other schools has rarely happened, but I'm sure that you will do your best to except these students." said Dumbledore. A few students began to murmur an approval.  
  
"However," Dumbledore continued "While we are fortunate to have these students with us this year, I am very saddened by the news that a certain student will not be joining us this year."  
  
The Great Hall went quiet.  
  
"This bright student has done so much for the school, so much for their house.I am of course, talking about Hermione Granger."  
  
The Hall broke out in racket.  
  
Harry began to feel slightly dizzy. "What.What did Dumbledore....just.... say?"  
  
Ron didn't reply, he didn't seem to hear Harry.  
  
Harry's dizziness increased, followed by a dull clip-clopping noise, like the sound of hooves.  
  
But there were no horses in the Hall.....It must be.....  
  
Harry forced himself to look at the Slytherin table. The Slytherin laughing, they were.clapping. Flames of rage danced over Harry. How could the Slytherin's be so disrespectful, so.  
  
Then Harry caught sight of Malfoy, he was making a buck-toothed imitation of Hermione.  
  
Harry's scar began to hurt, or maybe the dizziness was taking over. A slight numbness went through Harry. He began to replay the question over and over in his mind.  
  
Where's Hermione? Where's Hermione?  
  
Someone was tugging at Harry's arm, he ignored them.  
  
Where's Hermione? Where's Hermione?  
  
"Silence" boomed Dumbledore.  
  
Where's Hermione? Where's Hermione?  
  
".. Fifty points from Slytherin..."  
  
Where's Hermione?  
  
".....I am sure that you all have been reading the Daily Prophet."  
  
Where's Hermione?  
  
"...... It is true, Voldemort has returned."  
  
Hermione?  
  
".....At such a time of danger."  
  
Where's Hermione?  
  
"..... I ask you to be alert."  
  
Where's Hermione?  
  
"....Defense Against Dark Arts will be taken to extreme measures."  
  
Where's Hermione?  
  
".....I now ask the prefects to escort the their students to their dorms."  
  
The last thing that Harry remembered was falling onto his bed, in a complete, still, dreamless sleep.  
  
. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hmm....did you like that? Look out for my next chappie, coming soon.  
  
And now..... REVIEW!  
  
): ^F  
  
~~~Aqua-Diva~~~ 


	4. What Happened To hermione?

H! (That's my way of writing hi.)  
  
Thanx 2:  
  
Sallymander- Yeah, Harry and Ron are wondering about that, too.  
  
Angeltear3- Thanx for reviewing, but who's 'they'?  
  
Aluma- Slytherin supporter, eh? Well you'll find out where that "Bucktoothed-Mudblood" went soon enough!  
  
Okay, I know the third chapter was a little short, so this one's longer to makeup for it!  
  
Oh and also something's kind wrong with fanfaiction, whenever I write. (Dot dot dot), fanfic changes it to just one period/dot.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~What happened to Hermione? ~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rumors were buzzing like flies through Hogwarts the next day. Harry and Ron, who were both still slightly dazed, were trying to have a logical discussion of Hermione's disappearance with Ginny.  
  
"... Maybe she had some family issues, you know, like someone's sick or-"  
  
"No Ginny, Hermione would have written a letter." said Harry  
  
"But she did, Harry," Ginny persisted, " you said it yourself! Hermione wrote you letter saying that she won't be catching the train-"  
  
"It's not the same thing!" said Harry "It's like-"  
  
"Y-you don't suppose sh-she's been t-taken?" burst Ron.  
  
All three went silent. 'Taken' had become part of the eerie new lingo to describe disappearances and crimes, which over the holidays have increased.  
  
Harry forced himself to speak. "No..Dumbledore didn't..didn't...propose a toast..like he did when..when.."  
  
"Cedric died." said Ginny quietly.  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
Ron seemed completely oblivious that death might not be the best conversation topic for Harry right now. "But what if Dumbledore doesn't' know?" he pressed.  
  
"Then how did he know that she wasn't coming?" interrupted a voice behind them.  
  
The three turned around.  
  
"Hello there," said Luna Lovegood ,"I heard what happened." "Well of course, Dumbledore announced it yesterday." muttered Ron.  
  
Luna looked mildly interested, "Really? I didn't know. I read it." Luna handed Ron a copy of the Daily Prophet.  
  
THE MISSING MISS(s)  
  
With the increased amount of crime rates since the Dark lord's return, more and more disappearances have been uncovered. The latest is, Miss Hermione Granger: A muggle-born Hogwarts student who failed to turn up at school last Monday. Miss Granger's disappearance may have been linked to the disappearances of Ann van Danion of Durmstrang and Lisa de Loretta and Toni Toi of Beauxbaton. All four students were muggle-borns, all did not nut turn up at the start of the their school year. There are no clues and all the Ministry(s) of Magic are gravely worried about the welfare of these students. Anyone with information about the whereabouts these students, should immediately notify the Ministry.  
  
Vianne LePaulso, The Daily Prophet  
  
Ginny frowned. "B-but, but how did they find out about Hermione?" Ginny stammered.  
  
"It IS interesting," said Luna, her protuberant eyes digging into Ginny's. "What I mean is at the rate that today's newspaper press works, the reporter's wouldn't have time to gather up all the information needed, let alone print up the article."  
  
"You don't suppose she's doing something for the Order , do you?" burst Ron.  
  
"RON!" Ginny cried.  
  
Ron bit his lip, he had forgotten about Luna.  
  
And sure enough, Luna stared up at two Weasleys very curiously. "Order?" she asked.  
  
"I-I.I said," stuttered Ron "I said you don't think she went to order something." He finished lamely.  
  
"No," said Luna looking completely non-pulsed. "You said: You don't suppose she's doing something for the Order, do you?"  
  
Ron searched for another excuse; he wasn't very good at hiding it.  
  
"What's the Order?" Luna asked innocently.  
  
"Yeah Ron, what is the Order?" asked Harry, trying to make it look as if he had no idea about what Ron was talking about.  
  
Ginny caught on. "So Ron is you going to tell us ?"  
  
Luna turned her fish-like stare on Harry. "You know what he's talking about." She said slowly. "And so does Ginny."  
  
Harry could see why Ron was lost for words; those eyes, Luna's light eyes, were tunneling into him, searching him making him feel as if he was being read.  
  
The first bell went.  
  
"Fine ," Luna said. "Fine, I have to go."  
  
"Me too." said Ginny.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Her eyes..." mumbled Harry.  
  
"I know." sighed Ron.  
  
Harry couldn't read that sigh. It wasn't the reply he was looking for.  
  
"Ron...You don't think that Hermione COULD be doing something for the Order?"  
  
Ron frowned, "I don't know Harry, I wasn't really thinking when I said that, I mean, what could she do? She's too young."  
  
"Hermione's a very powerful witch." said Harry.  
  
"No," said Ron slowly, "Hermione's a very smart witch, there's a difference."  
  
"Maybe the Order does know something, maybe Dumbledore isn't letting on!"  
  
Ron gaped at Harry. "You, you really think-"  
  
"I think we should go to Dumbledore right now." Said Harry finally.  
  
"But we got class.."  
  
Harry gave Ron an odd look. "Ron, you're starting to sound like-"  
  
"Uh, right, stuff class." said Ron quickly.  
  
"It's only History of Magic, useless without Hermione anyway." soothed Harry.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~LATER~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Harry," asked Ron, looking up at the ugly gargoyle, "Harry, what's the password?"  
  
Harry could have kicked himself; for the sixth year in a row, Harry had forgotten that Dumbledore's stupid password gets changed every year.  
  
"I don't know, Ron."  
  
"Well then how are we going to get in?"  
  
"I don't know, Ron."  
  
Ron looked thoughtful. "Maybe there's a window open somewhere."  
  
Harry laughed; it would take a lot more then an open window to get into Dumbledore's office.  
  
Ron looked a little hurt.  
  
"Look Ron-"  
  
"Potter! Weasley! What are you doing out of class?" a cold male voice yelled behind them.  
  
Snape was walking towards them.  
  
"Oh great." muttered Ron.  
  
"We need to see Professor Dumbledore, sir."  
  
Snape's face was black for a moment, then the corners of his lips began to curl. "I see." he smirked. "This is about your mudbl, I mean muggle-born friend, Miss Granger."  
  
"Professor, we need know the password."  
  
Snape gave another smirk, he looked as if he was going to say something nasty , but suddenly his features changed.  
  
"Raspberry Twists." He snarled and walked away.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Stupid, Slytherin GIT!" hissed Ron as soon as Snape was out of earshot. "Ugly, slimy deluded-"  
  
"Ron, Snape did give us the password."  
  
"Hecalledhermioneamudblood!" muttered Ron who was practically shaking in anger.  
  
"Ron," pacified Harry " It's okay-"  
  
"IT'S NOT!" yelled Ron. "It shows that Snape is no better than his little Blondie Favorite!"  
  
"We know that, Ron."  
  
"That repulsive, greasy-"  
  
"Raspberry Twists" said Harry.  
  
Ron was distracted from his backbiting session by the large gargoyle suddenly springing to life and moving out of the way.  
  
"Cool." said Ron  
  
~*~*~ "Good afternoon, gentlemen." said Dumbledore.  
  
"Professor, we need to-" suddenly an unpleasant thought hit Harry.  
  
"Professor," said Harry carefully, "Were you here the whole time."  
  
"I was." answered Dumbledore.  
  
"And did you uh..hear..err anything?"  
  
"I did."  
  
Suddenly Ron looked very uncomfortable.  
  
Harry could have sworn that Dumbledore just smirked.  
  
"Professor," said Ron hastily, "I suppose you know why we're here."  
  
Dumbledore sighed. "Yes Mr. Weasley, I presumed this wasn't just a social visit, please sit down."  
  
Harry and Ron sat down.  
  
"Look Professor, about Hermione..." " Yes, Harry I knew you were going to ask me that." Said Dumbledore.  
  
"Professor, I-"  
  
"And to be completely honest with you, neither I, nor the Order have the slightest idea where Miss Granger has gone."  
  
This stunned Harry. "Oh." He said, quite taken aback.  
  
Ron just sat there, gaping.  
  
After a few minutes Ron blinked.  
  
"Not even the slightest?" he said, unknowingly making a good impression of Goyle.  
  
"No."  
  
"Professor, " croaked Harry. "When.when did Hermione go missing?"  
  
"Ah, Harry, the truth is that she didn't go missing."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aheheheheheheee! CLIFFIE!!!  
  
God, I'm evil!  
  
Yay! My first cliffhanger!  
  
Now: REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! (Sorry, I'm slightly high on exclamation marks!!! Or maybe I'm just high period. [Or should that be exclamation mark?!!!] )  
  
Anyway. The next chappie should be coming soon!  
  
Bye-Bye and Review,  
  
(A slightly high) ~~~Aqua-diva~~~ 


	5. Trying To Figure Things Out

YO-YO!!!!  
  
Lot's reviews! LOT"S!!! THANK YOU!!!  
  
Thanx 2:  
  
Sallymander- you say my spelling/grammar is improving? Thanx!  
  
Mellowyellow36- My story is nearly PERFECT? Thanx! I'll take your advice and yes, this is there sixth year. Just one question, what's with spongebob squarepants?  
  
Aimers- Yes I am having fun, and yes Edwardo is foreign. What's with all the foreigners? Well you'll just have to keep on checking the Daily Prophet and....What? You don't get the Daily Prophet? Oh well then you'll just have to keep reading my story! :- )  
  
Riffinton- What? *author smiles slyly * don't you like cliffies?  
  
SarcamSage- looks like you agree with Riffinton!  
  
anja-boyce- No, no, no your absolutely right! I couldn't leave it like that..So that's why I'm updating!  
  
Icanreadncount- Great cliffie? Thank you.  
  
Angeltear3- hmm.... 'Update, update, update!' Why do I get the feeling your trying to tell me something? :- )  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Trying to figure it out~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ron nearly chocked. "Are you saying she's- she's? Do you mean? Do you mean what I think you....Is Hermione....Hermione's not-"  
  
Harry took a deep breath. "What exactly do you mean Professor?"  
  
"I mean exact what I said; there have been no reports of Miss Granger's disappearance."  
  
"But Hermione's parents, wouldn't they-"  
  
"I have talked to Miss Granger's family, she was there all holidays, and they know nothing." said Dumbledore.  
  
Ron was the first to speak.  
  
"I don't get it." he said.  
  
"Mister Weasley, Let me repeat myself, Miss Granger was at her house ALL holidays, the last she was seen was when-"  
  
Suddenly the door burst open.  
  
"Dumbledore!" puffed the fat teacher Harry now knew as Professor Nolsse, "Dublelorecome -quick -studenacked -dem -dem.." Suddenly she took a deep breath and promptly fainted.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I don't get it!" yelled Ron. "If Hermione was there all summer. Then where is she now?"  
  
"Shut up Ron, I'm trying to think!" said Ginny.  
  
"How can I shut up? Dumbledore didn't tell us anything!"  
  
"Ron." said Ginny, warningly.  
  
"That idiot never gets to the friggin' point!"  
  
"Ron!" exclaimed Ginny.  
  
"Fuck off, Ginny!" yelled Ron.  
  
"That's enough." Harry interrupted.  
  
"Look Harry, the Daily Prophet says Hermione is missing! That old fool says that she's not missing, if she's not missing then where the hell is she? All I know is that my gir- "  
  
Ron suddenly became very quiet. The tips of his ears turned red.  
  
" Harry," said Ginny, "You never did tell me why Dumbledore sent you out."  
  
"Well Ginny, we were talking and suddenly the new D.A.D.A. teacher rushes in mutters..something and faints."  
  
"Something?"  
  
Harry glanced at Ron; he was sitting in silence, his head between his hands  
  
" I can't remember, it was too quick, she sounded like she was wheezing gibberish..." Harry thought hard. "She said.. 'studeng ackled' or 'atted' , something like that."  
  
Ginny looked pensive. "Uh.If studeng is student ackled must be... Ankle? Anklet? Or if it's atted....It's attic? Attract? Attracted? Oh, this isn't making much sense!" Ginny glared at Ron and Harry.  
  
"Don't just sit there, help me!" she said.  
  
"Attended?" suggested Harry  
  
Ron just sat there, he had not heard Ginny or if at least pretended he hadn't.  
  
"Ron!" cried Ginny.  
  
Ron looked up, a sluggish expression on his face.  
  
"SNAP OUT OF IT, YOU IDIOT!" screamed Ginny.  
  
"Alright, alright, no need to attack me, you snotrag." Ron muttered.  
  
Ginny's brown eyes widened. At first, Harry thought it was because of the insult... Then it dawned on him.  
  
"Oh God." he said.  
  
Ron didn't quite get it. "What?" he asked.  
  
"Studeng atted," whispered Ginny, "Studeng atted... Student attacked!"  
  
Suddenly Ron looked very fearful. "She said 'dem', right after she said 'student attacked', just before she passed out, she said 'dem'!" he coughed.  
  
Harry and Ginny didn't need to be told twice. "Dementors!" they cried.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Okay, let's get this right," said Harry, "There have been no reports of Hermione's disappearance and her parents claim that she was there all holidays, there have been other reports of muggle-born students going missing from other schools and a student from our school has just been attacked by dementors. Does any of this add up? Are there any links?"  
  
"Who got attacked?" asked Ron.  
  
"And why didn't Dumbledore call an emergency assembly or warn the rest of us?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Hmm, that is a good question, sis." said Fred.  
  
All three around looked for Fred, but there was no sign of him or his twin.  
  
"You did just hear Fred's voice just then, right?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yeah...." said Ron, still looking around.  
  
Ginny was staring hard at the floor. "Harry, Ron look."  
  
Harry followed Ginny's stare. Two strings, one flesh-coloured., one pink were plated around each other and slightly wriggling on the floor.  
  
"The skin- coloured string is an Extendable Ear, err... what's the pink one?" asked Harry.  
  
The strings wriggled harder. "The pink is a Carrier Voice, George and I invented them, they work the same way as an Extendible Ear!"  
  
"Look Fred, as nice as this invention is, we don't know how safe it is and I don't want to look like a lunatic, talking to a string. So could come here in person?"  
  
"First of all," started the string. "You already are a lunatic, Ron. Second, I can't because come over because I'm in class. Oh, and just so your warned; Nolsse is a sick, sad bitch."  
  
"Another bad teacher!" Ron moaned.  
  
"Listen Fred, I don't know how much you've heard, but don't go repeating it to anyone!" said Harry sharply.  
  
"Who do you take me for, Harry? Of course I- Damn! She's back!" The strings stopped moving, curled into a little ball, and then began to rolling down the corridor. Harry watched it until it was out of sight.  
  
"Pretty cool invention, quite useful." He said.  
  
Ron agreed, but Ginny looked very worried. "I don't know, Harry. If word gets out about Extendible Ears or Voice Carriers, they can fall into the wrong hands..."  
  
"Look Ginny, Fred and George aren't idiots." said Harry.  
  
Ron smirked.  
  
"Anyway, back to what you were saying earlier, Harry." interrupted Ginny.  
  
Harry sighed. "Well Ginny, We have no idea who was attacked; Dumbledore didn't say anything. In fact as soon a Professor Volsse fainted, Dumbledore vanished.  
  
"Vanished?"  
  
"Like he apparatated." said Ron.  
  
"B-but you can't! Not in Hogwarts!"  
  
"No," said Harry slowly, "There was no sound....It was more like he just...vanished."  
  
"Harry and I made our own way from his office."  
  
Again Ginny looked pensive.  
  
"I wonder If Dumbledore-"  
  
The bell went putting an end to their conversation.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ok fifth chappie down....uh...more to go! :- )  
  
Look out for my sixth chappie coming soon!~! ~!  
  
Rito, better get writin'!  
  
Bye!  
  
) : ^ F  
  
~~~Aqua-Diva~~~ 


	6. Nighttime Stroll

Hey-lo Readers! (Okay, that's a cross between two words... kind of obvious.)  
  
But First;  
  
Thanx2:  
  
Sallymander- thanx; I'm really happy you like my story.  
  
Tangerine-Speedo- ditto. (Thanx)  
  
Icanreadncount- ditto. (Thanx)  
  
Angeltear3- I think you may have misread something.  
  
And before you ask, yes I do know how to spell 'thanks' I just prefer to spell it 'thanx' (just another of my little trademarks......"  
  
OK then, on with the story!  
  
~~~*~Nighttime Stroll~*~~~  
  
Harry opened one eye. This was stupid! He opened the other one. Harry wasn't sure what to do, he had been reasonably tired when he went to bed, but now he couldn't sleep. He had woken up with a jolt of excitement ages ago and no matter how hard he tried , couldn't get back to sleep.  
  
Harry lay there for a few minutes, trying to decide what to do.  
  
"Oh well," he said out loud. "I might go give my cloak a bit of an exercise.  
  
"Her-....Harry?" stirred Ron.  
  
Harry took a step back.  
  
"Yeah, it's me .Did I wake you? Anyway go back to sleep." said Harry gruffly.  
  
Instead Ron got up. "Nah...prefer not to..What's time, Harry?" yawned Ron.  
  
Harry got out his wand. "Point me." He whispered. The wand pointed north. Harry got up and stood in the opposite direction of the wand.  
  
"Watch this." He told a slightly confused looking Ron. Harry pointed his wand towards the wall. "Time, selvu pleh."  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
"Err..no? Okay, I'll try again." Mumbled Harry.  
  
"Time, s'il vous plaÌt."  
  
This time the wand flew out of Harry's hand. It drew a silver circle in the air and then twisted it's self into the two hands of a clock.  
  
"Four o'clock." said Harry proudly.  
  
Ron looked impressed.  
  
"It's from a that book that I got from Hermione.."  
  
Ron's smile faltered.  
  
"Yeah..." said Harry awkwardly. "It's a bit odd, really. Only works if you point south and say please in any language other then English."  
  
Ron nodded.  
  
"So, it's four am, and neither of us is sleeping. Fancy a walk, Ron?"  
  
"C'mon, then!" said Ron as Harry drew out his prized possession.  
  
~~~~*~*~*~~~~  
  
"So were do you wanna go?'' asked Ron, once they were in the corridor.  
  
"Dunno, don't care, just around." yawned Harry.  
  
Ron thought for a moment.  
  
"The Astronomy Tower?"  
  
Harry gave him a strange look.  
  
"Okay, maybe not." mumbled Ron. "Hagrid's?"  
  
"At this hour?" exclaimed Harry.  
  
"How 'bout the kitchen, then?" said Ron.  
  
Harry shook his head.  
  
"Library?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well since you don't know, let's just go back to bed!" snapped  
Ron.  
  
"No!" said Harry, something was prodding at his mind. Urging him not to go back to bed. "No. Let's just wander around."  
  
~~~~*~*~*~~~~  
  
A dull buzz roamed through Harry's mind. This was so boring. He and Ron had been walking around Hogwarts in complete silence for around half an hour. They had not seen any teachers, ghosts or other students. Hogwarts was completely still. He was tired. And yet something kept telling Harry it keep looking.  
  
"Harry?" Ron's voice broke into Harry's thoughts.  
  
Harry turned, slightly.  
  
"Harry, what are we doing?"  
  
"I...." Harry couldn't answer. "Harry," Ron said again, obviously irritated, "What the hell are you looking for?"  
  
"I..."  
  
God, this was so difficult, how was he supposed to explain to Ron? Explain that he too, would prefer to be up in his dormitory, that he himself didn't want to be wandering around Hogwarts at this time... But he had to be here, Harry what he was doing or what he was looking for, but...  
  
"Look, Harry, this is stupid. I-"  
  
"Shh!" hushed Harry.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Listen."  
  
"There's NOTHING here, Harry!"  
  
"Ron,"  
  
"I'm tired Harry, lets go back!" moaned Ron.  
  
Now Harry was getting irritated.  
  
"Harr-----y" whined Ron, making himself sound like a six-year-old.  
  
"Shut up, Ron."  
  
"No, listen to me! This is-"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"NO! I want to go back!"  
  
"It's MY cloak and I'll do whatever I bloody like!"  
  
"Oh, really?"  
  
Suddenly Harry felt himself being pushed out from his invisibility cloak.  
  
"Hey!" he cried.  
  
"Sorry, Harry."  
  
"Ron! What the hell do you think your doing?" hissed Harry, stretching out his arms.  
  
"Sorry, but I'm going back to the dormitory."  
  
"You idiot! That's my cloak!"  
  
"Sorry, see you in the morning."  
  
Harry tried halfheartedly to catch hold of his cloak, but being invisible gave Ron a slight advantage.  
  
'Damn you, Weasel" yelled Harry, referring to the nickname that Malfoy had given Ron.  
  
It only when he heard footsteps approaching, that Harry realized what an idiot he had been for yelling.  
  
~~~~*~*~*~*~*~~~  
  
Harry flattened himself against the wall. "I think I lost him." he puffed. It was good that he was a fit sixteen- year-old wizard and Filch, the caretaker, was a middle-aged squib.  
  
Harry looked around. Where was he? This place did not look familiar, but then again in Hogwarts things seldom did.  
  
Quit sure that he had dodged Filch; Harry made his way down the corridor, trying to remember if he had run up any stairs. Ah, yes, he had. So he must be on the fourth floor. Or was he on the fourth floor before he ran up the stairs?  
  
Great.  
  
Harry wasn't sure were he was, he wasn't sure were Filch was, he didn't have his invisibility cloak, he didn't have the Mauders Map. Ron was right the whole evening was a complete waste. Ron! If it wasn't for that IDOIT, Harry would have been in bed by now. Or maybe he wouldn't. Maybe Harry would have found whatever he had been looking for. Ron's voice echoed in his mind: "What the hell are you looking for?"  
  
What was it? What force had urged Harry to get out of bed and walk through the castle? What had he expected to find? A clue? An answer? For what? The dementor attack? Dumbledore's strange departure? Hermione's sudden disappearance?  
  
"Maybe you do like to play the hero." Harry scolded himself. "Did you think you can find something that would make this whole strange year go away?"  
  
That was pathetic. Harry had to admit that he had done some pretty amazing things before... But as if a nighttime stroll would solve any of the commotion that was happening right now. No, that was pathetic.  
  
All the sudden Harry was pulled from his thoughts by an icy sensation, as if he had just stepped into a shower. Harry barley had time to think when a sharp pulsation hit at his leg. His wand! He had put it in his pocket and now it was shaking like mad.  
  
"What the........?"  
  
Harry reached down, the second his hand made contact with his wand....  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"  
  
Pain!  
  
Laughter!  
  
Laughter?  
  
Was that ringing in his ears? Was it screaming?  
  
No, Laughter, it was laughter.  
  
Pain!  
  
Beautiful, female laughter ringing through his ears.  
  
But it wasn't pleasant. It was beautiful, not pleasant. Cruel, beautiful laughter or was it screaming?  
  
Harry shut his eyes. He couldn't think straight! Not with all the pain zapping through his scar.  
  
Pain.Laughter Pain.Laughter Pain.Laughter Pain.LaughterPain.LaughterPain.LaughterPain.Laughter! Pain!  
  
Colours flashed through Harry's shut eyes. Bright reds, intense yellows, electric blues spun around his mind! Getting faster and faster as the screaming got louder and louder!  
  
Pain, pain, PAIN! Harry sunk to the floor, clutching his scar.  
  
"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" screeched the voice.  
  
With every scream the Harry's scar burned more and more glaringly.  
  
Reds, blues, greens, oranges whirled in into muddled masses.  
  
Harry wanted to open his eyes....  
  
In the midst of all colours a hand appeared. Or a ghost of a hand would be the correct way to describe it. A white semi-transparent hand, rounded from the wrist, waved at Harry.  
  
"What the-?"  
  
The hand faded, quickly replaced by two lucent ballet slippers, they began to dance over Harry's eyes.  
  
What was happening? What was this?  
  
A transparent wand materialized, zapping clouds of smoke, two thin lips appeared; they frowned.  
  
Harry tried to open his eyes, but the blinding pain wouldn't allow it.  
  
....A crooked nose appeared, a neck with scar....  
  
"Make it stop!" pleaded Harry. The pain in his head, the hysterical screaming, the laughter, the weird ghostly figures...Had Harry just wandered into some freakish dream?  
  
An axe, a piece of material...Harry 'watched' as more and more objects appeared and faded, all bearing the same eerie transparency.  
  
An elbow, a door with a cross drawn on it....  
  
Suddenly it all stopped. No sound, no pain, no colours, just blackness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So, *author grins* ........What's happening to Harry???  
  
Why did Harry wake up? What's with the dream? What's with the laughter? Or did I write screaming? Which one is it? Who did it belong to?  
  
Mmm......that why they call it a CLIFFIE!!!!  
  
Lolz.  
  
More reviewers would be nice! Actually, that would be very nice!"  
  
):^* (a kiss for Valentine's Day!)  
  
~~~Aqua-Diva~~~ 


End file.
